DESCRIPTION: This is a competing renewal for a NIEHS training grant which requests 8 predoctoral, 3 postdoctoral, and 5 summer medical student fellowships. This training grant was started in 1982 and was last reviewed in 1992. This program emphasizes basic pathology and state-of-the-art approaches in environmental pathology, cell imaging, molecular and cellular mechanisms of DNA damage and repair, cell signaling and control of mitogenesis, environmental mutagenesis, diet and disease, and molecular and cellular carcinogenesis. Eight different departmental programs are involved in this training program with 21 faculty participating. Since the last review, Dr. Brooke Mossman, assumed the directorship of the program replacing Dr. John Craighead.